A Monchele Romance
by ProudLeanatic
Summary: When Lea breaks up with Theo, he isn't happy and won't leave Lea alone.  Cory loves Lea and keeps her safe, finally winning her over.  Theo won't like Lea's choice, though...read it to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction ever, and I've decided to dedicate it to my OTP, Monchele. I'm going to upload a new chapter whenever I can. It's possible that I can upload a chapter the day after the previous one, but it's also possible that I'll take a week for a new chapter. I'll try to upload chapters often, though. Like I said, this is my first time, so go easy on me. I'm hoping that you all enjoy it, though! Also, thank you in advance for reading my fanfic!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 1- The Adventure Starts Again_

Lea woke up with a bright and cheery mood. Today wasn't just another normal day. In fact, that day was to be one of her many favorite days of the entire year.

*_August 29, 1986_*

She couldn't help but smile even when she just thought about that date. Every year, she always was excited to get up early and go to work on this day: her birthday.

Lea hopped out of bed and picked up her iPhone. She went on twitter and smiled even wider when she saw how many fans had already tweeted her to say happy birthday, even though it was still five o'clock in the morning.

**msleamichele** I love my fans! Thanks for all of the happy birthday wishes! I woke up very excited to go to work today! 3

After tweeting, she got ready for work and drove to the set. When she pulled into the parking spot she always used, she took her coffee and went to her trailer, where she found her door decorated from the top to bottom. Each one of the cast members had made a card for her and stuck it on the door. There were also streamers and balloons attached to the door and Lea knew her day was getting better and better.

Once she had left her bag in her trailer, she rushed into Paramount Studios. She already knew to go straight to her dressing room.

Sure enough, the entire cast was outside of her dressing room with smiles on their faces. When she got there, they all yelled, "Happy birthday, Child Star!"

She laughed and hugged all of them. "Thank you!"

Cory and Mark pushed to the front of the crowd and both gave Lea a bear hug.

"Don't crush the birthday girl!" Chris ended the hugging fest and gave Lea a hug of his own. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thank you, Chris!" Lea and Chris were always close. Chris was a great friend and they always had the best times together.

After Lea's cast members had all given Lea a hug, they had to go their separate ways to get ready to film.

Cory stood there while everyone left to their dressing rooms. He smiled down at Lea. "So, the adventure starts again! Are you ready for Season 3?"

Lea nodded eagerly. "I can't believe that it premieres not too long after my birthday every year! It makes this time of year really exciting for me!"

"Yeah, it's always fun." Cory looked at his watch. "Well, I have to go get ready. Happy birthday Lea." He walked away, excited to get ready. He wanted filming to start as soon as possible, because they were filming a kiss between Finn and Rachel. He couldn't believe he would get to kiss Lea on her birthday. Cory knew that she was with Theo, but he couldn't lie to himself and say that he wasn't crazy about her. For now, though, he had to make himself realize that nothing could happen except for some kissing scenes for Glee.

**Okay, so? Like it so far? Well, this was a short chapter, so not much happened. I'll make up for it though. Still, is it good? Whether or not you thought it's good so far, it's going to get a lot better! This was just a little introduction to the story… please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments! I saw them today and I just couldn't resist! So, I opened up this second chapter, which I had already begun, and I just had to finish it tonight! You all make me want to keep writing! I'm really happy that you all seem to like it already… thank you! Well, I finished the second chapter, so here you go. I hope you all enjoy this part of the story.**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 2- Celebration Dinner_

That night, the cast took Lea out for dinner to celebrate her birthday. They all got there early and set up their gifts on a table. When Lea arrived, she was with Theo. Cory was disappointed that she brought him, but he pretended to still be happy and gave her a hug. He could feel Theo staring at him as he hugged Lea, but he was almost happy that Theo was watching Lea hug him back.

They all sat down, talking with each other and eating a great dinner. Of course, it was all vegan food, just for Lea.

After they ate, Lea started opening her presents, smiling wide as she thanked everyone for what they got her. Last, she opened Cory's gift. It was a gold star necklace, and she knew just by looking at it that it wasn't cheap. Lea didn't know what to say, so she just hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Cory," she breathed. "This is the perfect gift."

Cory smiled. "No problem, Lea." He took the necklace and put it around her neck for her.

Lea looked down at it, lightly touching it. She smiled and everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ as her cake was lit. Lea shut her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles as everyone cheered. She laughed and thanked everyone for the dinner. They all left because they had to get sleep before filming in the morning.

Theo took Lea to her place and leaned in to kiss her before saying good night and leaving her to get some rest. Lea checked her messages and there were many of her close friends and family singing _Happy Birthday_ to her. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to each and every message. She called everyone back, thanking them, before she took her phone out and tweeted her fans.

**msleamichele** I had a great birthday! I got to film a very romantic scene with **CoryMonteith** and then the cast took me out for a yummy dinner! Thank you guys! :)

After getting ready for bed, she got a notification that Cory retweeted her tweet. She smiled and got into bed, turning on _Funny Girl_.

* * *

><p>That weekend, the cast didn't have to film at all. None of them really had any plans except for Lea. She was heading to New York to spend her birthday weekend with her parents. Lea got tweets from the entire cast that said things like 'Have fun!' or 'Have a safe trip!' and it made her smile to think that she had so many people that cared about her.<p>

**msleamichele** Leaving for New York today to see the parents! I can't wait to go back home for the weekend; I miss NY!

Lea got her bags and loaded them into her car, driving to LAX.

* * *

><p>When Lea got to where her parents lived with her bags, she was extremely excited to see them. She set down her bags outside their door and rang the doorbell.<p>

Lea was ecstatic to see Marc Sarfati open the door to her smiling face, which made him smile even wider immediately. "Lea! You're here!" Marc wrapped his only daughter in a tight hug.

Edith Sarfati must have heard them from the kitchen, for she came rushing to the door. Marc had to move out of the way to let Edith get to Lea, who was happy to be embraced by her mother after being away for a while.

"Lea! I missed you!" Edith exclaimed. "Happy birthday! I know it was a few days ago, but now I get to say it in person."

Lea giggled. "Thank you mom. I missed you too. Both of you." She smiled, hugging them both again.

"Marc, take her bags to her room so that Lea can get some rest. The flight probably made you exhausted, didn't it?"

Lea nodded. "I am pretty tired. Could I just take a quick nap before dinner?"

Edith smiled. "Of course you can. Go ahead darling."

Marc took Lea's bags to her room for her and when he left she took her shoes off and jumped into the bed, crawling under the soft blankets. After the flight, she really needed some sleep if she didn't want to fall asleep at dinner that night. Almost immediately after her head hit the pillow, her eyes were shut and she was lost in her dreams.

**So? Did you like it? I hope so… I'm looking forward to reading all of your comments. Thank you for your support so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just uploaded Chapter 2 earlier today, but I really wanted to write another chapter. So, here's Chapter 3! Since I stay up late I used the time to write this, so it's longer than the other two, which I had less time for. Enjoy and please comment!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 3- Catching Up_

When Lea woke up after a couple hours of rest, she went into the kitchen for dinner. To her excitement, when she came in, someone very special was there. It was none other than her best friend, Jonathan Groff. She squealed and ran across the kitchen to jump into his open arms. She was so happy to see him after such a long time. After all, Jon was her best friend. It was impossible for Lea not to be happy to see him when he lived on the other side of the country.

Jon was just as happy to see Lea as she was to see him. He picked her up and twirled her around, hugging her so tightly that after a while, he snapped out of it and realized that he was about to break the tiny girl into two pieces! He let go and smiled. "Lea, happy late-birthday! I'm so happy that you were able to make it up here this weekend!"

Lea smiled wide. "Me too! When I found out that I had no work this weekend, I couldn't resist! I wanted to see you guys. I'm so happy you came for dinner tonight!"

"Yeah, your parents called me while you were sleeping and said that you'd really like it if I came over. Of course, I came over right away."

Lea laughed. She loved Jon, the best friend anyone could ask for.

Suddenly, Lea realized how hungry she was, especially since the dinner her mother and father had both made smelled so delicious. Everyone thought it was funny when Lea suddenly rushed everyone to the table to start eating.

* * *

><p>That night, after Jon left, Lea was lying happily in her bed with her pajamas on. She had missed her parents' cooking while she was in L.A. and had eaten a lot that night.<p>

**msleamichele** I was so happy when I got to New York this afternoon! I was so happy to see my parents _and_ my #bff Jonathan Groff! :) Watching #AmericanHorrorStory now with a full stomach… I just know I'm going to fall asleep as soon as I lay down! Good night!

Now, with a full stomach and _American Horror Story_ playing the television, she easily fell asleep among the comfy pillows and blankets.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lea woke up to her alarm clock. It was set to wake her up every morning, and she had forgotten to turn it off while she was in New York that weekend. She liked getting up early anyways, though, so she hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen.<p>

As soon as she left her room, she could smell a delicious breakfast being cooked, so she quickened her pace and found her dad cooking when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Daddy." Lea gave Marc a hug.

"Good morning Lea. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept perfectly. That bed is super comfortable. As soon as my head hit the pillow last night I was out cold."

Marc laughed. "I'm glad to hear that you caught up on your sleep. You work too hard."

Rolling her eyes and smiling at her dad, she replied, "Dad I'm fine. It was nice to get so much sleep last night, though." Lea grabbed some plates and silverware and helped by setting the table.

Not long after Lea started setting the table, Edith walked in and immediately took the plates and silverware from her. "No, no, no. While you're here, you don't do any work. You're on vacation."

Lea laughed. "Mom, I want to help!" Despite her mother's protesting, she took back half of the silverware and helped Edith finish the table.

Not much later, they were all sitting around the table and eating their breakfast.

Edith looked up from her plate at Lea. "So, I want to catch up with what's been going on with you. How are things with you and Theo?"

Lea blushed at the topic of her boyfriend being brought up. "We're doing fine. The cast threw a dinner party for my birthday and he came…"

Marc smiled. "You Glee kids are so close… how are things with the show going?"

"Well, we're filming Season 3 now, so we're all really excited. I know I am. I always have a lot of fun filming, so I'm glad that I get to go back to work on the set after summer."

"That's great," Edith said. "I'm glad that you're having a good time."

"Is there anything else you want to ask me about? It's been a while since I've seen you…"

Marc brightened up at the opportunity to ask her the question he always asked. "How is Cory?"

Marc loved Cory. They had a lot in common and that single time when Cory met them, the two men had a ton of fun together. In Marc's opinion, he liked Cory even more than Theo. Sometimes, he even silently wished to himself that Lea would date Cory instead. He could tell that the two had a very special chemistry and that they were meant to be with each other. He would be proud to call Cory his son-in-law if Lea ever chose to spend the rest of her life with him.

Lea blushed even more when her father asked about Cory. "He's doing great. We're still really close and it's a lot of fun to hang out with him."

That was all Lea could say without giving away the fact that she most definitely had feeling for Cory. She knew that it was wrong, not just because they were costars but since she had a boyfriend, but she couldn't stop herself from having feelings for someone. She didn't even know if he had the same feelings for her, though, so she didn't want to try. Lea was afraid that he wouldn't like her in the same way. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't like her as something more than a friend or how she would get over the embarrassment if that happened, so she kept her feelings locked up inside of her. She couldn't lie to herself though.

Lea Michele Sarfati was in love with Cory Allan Michael Monteith.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, please comment! Just so you know, I also love recommendations if you have anything that you think would be a good idea to include in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So, I've decided to start posting one chapter every Wednesday and Saturday, so keep those days in your head! Anyways, today is Saturday (where I live), so here's your chapter for the day!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 4- Surprise Comany_

That night, Lea was in bed. She had somehow gotten sick, which was very rare for her, and Edith was very worried. Lea had a fever and her mother made her go to her room and rest. Jon was supposed to take Lea to Sardi's for dinner, but he understood when she called and said she couldn't go. He was worried about her, too, and brought over her dinner instead. They both sat in her room, watching TV.

**msleamichele** Well, I'm sick… Jon brought some food over and we're watching some TV. He's so nice to me. I'm going to be flying home tomorrow. I'm a bit sad to leave New York, especially because this fever is keeping me in bed most of the time, but I'll also be happy once I'm back home!

"Thanks for bringing over dinner," said Lea. She was lying under the covers with her head propped up on a pillow.

"Of course," Jon replied, handing her a plate of food. "I was worried and wanted to check on you, anyways. I wish you weren't so sick… you're leaving tomorrow."

"I know. I wanted to go out and have fun before I left. I was looking forward to our dinner at Sardi's." She took a bite of her food.

"I know. You'll visit again soon, though, and I'll take you to Sardi's two nights in a row to make up for it."

Lea laughed. "I would be perfectly okay with that!"

Jon smiled and started to eat his own food. "What are you going to do about your flight? You're probably going to still be miserably sick. I don't want you to have to fly back to L.A. all by yourself when you're like this."

"Jon, don't you dare try and tell me that you're going to fly with me all the way to California. I'll be fine."

"Okay, fine… don't worry about it for now. You need to finish your dinner and get some rest."

Lea nodded and continued to eat. She always felt so grateful to have people that cared about her so much, Jon being one of them.

* * *

><p>When she woke up on Sunday morning, she was still sick. Staying in her warm pajamas, Lea walked into the kitchen and greeted her parents, who were sitting at the table.<p>

"Good morning," Edith said. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel sick, but I'll be okay."

Edith looked at Lea, worried. "Lea, you can't fly home by yourself. You need someone to take care of you. The flight is almost six hours long… that's why Cory is going to be on the plane with you."

Lea looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Jon told us that he was worried about you flying alone," said Marc, "and we agreed with him. We called Cory and he was happy to fly over here to keep you company on your flight. He should be here soon to pick you up."

Lea shook her head. "Why would you make him do that? I was okay with being on the plane for six hours. And Theo could've come. Why didn't you ask him?"

Edith took Lea's hand. "We did call Theo, but he couldn't make it. He had some sort of audition."

Marc wasn't happy that Theo wouldn't miss an audition to come and help his girlfriend, but he was much happier with Cory taking Lea back to California, anyways. Lea was a little bit hurt that her boyfriend thought that the audition was more important, too, but she didn't show it. Instead, she nodded, and went back to her room to pack. She was happy that Cory was kind enough to do that for her, and she wasn't going to complain, especially since he was already almost there.

After she got all of her bags packed up, Marc helped her take them to the door so that they were ready to go.

Cory arrived not long after.

Marc opened the door and smiled when he saw him. "Cory! It's great to see you!" He wrapped Cory in a big hug. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime, sir." Cory smiled.

Edith, who was also a fan of Cory, heard them and came rushing to greet Cory, who politely gave her a hug. Lea's parents led him inside to the living room, having him sit on the couch. Cory smiled; he always felt at home with Lea's parents.

Edith went and got Lea, whom she led back to the living room with her.

"Hi Lea," Cory said, giving his signature smile, dimple and all.

Lea couldn't help but smile back when she saw him smile. "Hi Cory, thanks for coming."

Cory shook his head. "It's not a problem." When he had gotten the call, he was worried about Lea and was glad to come. He wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with her and he wanted to try and make her feel better.

"Uh, we still have plenty of time," said Lea as she looked at the clock. "Do you want to go and get something to eat at a café before we leave?"

Cory nodded, trying not to look too happy about going to have lunch with her. "Sure. I saw one when I was looking out the taxi window on the way here. We should leave now if we don't want to have to hurry through our lunch."

Lea nodded and grabbed her purse before saying goodbye to her parents.

"Sorry we couldn't talk more Mr. and Mrs. Sarfati. I hope that I can see you soon to make up for it."

Marc waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, Cory. You two should go eat something. Take your time and come back here to get Lea's things."

Cory smiled and led Lea out the door.

* * *

><p>When they sat down at the café, Lea realized just how cold it was and that she had forgotten a jacket. Seeing her shiver, Cory took off his hoodie and handed it to her. "Here, put this on. You must be freezing."<p>

"Are you sure you don't need it?"

"I'll be fine. You're sick so you need it. Please, put it on." Cory nodded reassuringly, so Lea put it on. The huge hoodie felt warm around her. She always loved wearing his clothes because, on her small figure, they were always oversized and comfortable.

Cory smiled, loving the sight of her wearing his clothes. It made him feel like she was his.

They ordered some food and Lea told him about how much fun she had in just two days that weekend as she began to feel sick again and couldn't wait for the next chance she got to sleep. She took out her phone and took a picture of Cory.

**msleamichele** Look who surprised me here in New York!

Lea posted the tweet with the picture she had just taken, leaning back in her chair when she finished eating.

* * *

><p>Lea gave her parents each a big hug before leaving with Cory to the airport.<p>

Cory helped her carry her bags from the out of the taxi and they went through security. After checking the bags in and leaving them, they sat and waited for their flight to be called.

It wasn't long before it was time to board. Cory took Lea's hand as they boarded the plane. They got their own private room and sat down across from each other in two seats that were facing each other; they got comfortable, ready for the long flight home.

**Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic! I will have the next chapter posted after I get home from rehearsal for the play I'm in! (Fact about me: I'm a performer and am in a lot of things like musicals, talent shows, etc.!) Comment, comment, comment! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry I didn't post a chapter on Wednesday or Saturday! I felt bad making you wait, but I was really busy! I managed to finish chapter 5 though, so here you go!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 5- Back Home_

The flight attendant brought them each a small snack after a while, and Lea sat curled up in her seat with her fruit bowl, still wearing Cory's jacket. Taking the last bite and swallowing it, she felt tired and yawned. Cory smiled at her.

"You should take a nap. I'll wake you up when we land, if you want."

"Are you sure?" Lea asked. "You came to keep me company just so that I can sleep? I'd be okay with staying awake and talking."

Cory shook his head. "No, no, it's okay, really. You look tired and you need the rest; you're sick. I'm fine. I can play games on my phone or something." He smiled.

Lea was grateful that he was allowing her to sleep. She smiled and lay down on her side, getting comfortable. "Thank you…"

In a matter of moments after she was comfortable, Lea was sleeping deeply. Smiling at the small, sleeping ball that was covered up with his Canucks hoodie, Cory thought about how beautiful Lea was. Even when sleeping, she looked perfect to him. He had never seen someone who was more stunning. After a few moments, he decided to text Mark that they were on their way back to L.A.

* * *

><p>Cory took Lea back home. She sat in the passenger's seat, her head leaning against the door as she looked out the window, smiling when she thought of getting back home. Jenna had offered to watch her cat, Sheila, for the weekend, so Lea texted her that she would pick Sheila up. Her phone buzzed and she got Jenna's reply.<p>

_Jenna_: I'm happy that you're back! Oh, and no need to pick up Sheila. I saw your tweet about you being sick. Just go back to your place and I'll bring her over. I'll be over in about 15 minutes.

Lea smiled when she saw the text. Jenna was a great friend. Not only did she watch her darling pet for the weekend, her being the one to suggest the idea, but Lea didn't even have to go pick her up. When she got home, Cory walked her to the door.

"Thanks again, Cory." Lea smiled up at him after he put her last bag inside of her apartment for her.

"Anytime, Lea." He smiled back with his cute dimple and Lea tried to keep from smiling too big when she saw that smile that everyone knew and loved.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at filming?"

"Yes you will." She nodded. "I'll be better by tomorrow."

Unexpectedly, Cory took a step towards her and leaned down. Changing his action, he wrapped his arms around her. Lea pretended to have not noticed his mistake and hugged him back. He let go and gave her one last smile before leaving. Lea shut the door and took a deep breath before going to her room.

**msleamichele** I'm back home! It feels great to be back! :)

* * *

><p>Everyone was glad that she was back, even though Lea had only left for the weekend. After saying hello to the cast, she went to put on her Rachel costume. She smiled as she looked at all of the costumes she had worn before, which were on manikins and clothes-racks all around her. Lea took the one that she was supposed to wear off of a rack and put it on before walking to the set.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, the whole cast had to go to choreography rehearsal. Lea couldn't wait to see everyone dancing. It was always a lot of fun. Everyone mostly enjoyed watching Cory try to dance.<p>

Zach had everyone line up in their places after teaching the choreography and wanted to try and put it all together. They had to retry it a few times before everyone finally got it, including Cory. Lea smiled and congratulated him playfully, as did everyone else.

**msleamichele** We are working on choreography right now, and look who finally got the dance down!

Cory let her take a picture of him and she posted it on Twitter.

* * *

><p>After rehearsal, the cast decided to go out for dinner together because they had the day off the next day. Lea called to see if Theo wanted to go but he was busy so he couldn't go.<p>

They got to the restaurant and were seated. Lea was in between Cory and Mark. Dianna was across from her. Lea was glad she was feeling better. She always had fun when she went to dinner with the cast.

Everyone ordered and Lea was happy that there was a great selection of vegan foods on the menu. The cast always was sure to pick a restaurant that had vegan food for Lea.

Mark took a bite of his food before turning to Lea. "So, how was your weekend? Well, before you got sick. I heard Cory came and flew back with you."

Lea blushed but tried to hide it when she replied. "I had a great time. It was nice to see my parents… and Jon…" She smiled before taking another bite of her food.

Mark nodded. "That's good."

After everyone finished eating, Heather got almost everyone set on the idea of going to a club. The only person that seemed a little bit uncomfortable was Cory. He agreed, though, and everyone was happy that he was going with them. Cory usually didn't like going to clubs because he would always be standing awkwardly against the wall while everyone else was dancing and having a good time. Occasionally, though, he agreed to go with the cast.

**So, here's chapter 5. I hope you like it and please comment! Since I wasn't able to upload the 2 chapters for this week, I'm going to try and upload an extra chapter next week… I don't know for sure or if I will be able to, but you might look and see on some random day that I have an extra chapter uploaded! Comment, comment, comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I've finally worked out the schedule for when I'm going to update. It's going to be every THURSDAY and SUNDAY from now on. Thank you all for understanding and continuing to read my fanfic! I know it is Monday, but I figured that since I finished this I should upload it instead of making you all wait! Enjoy!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 6- An Unexpected New Girl  
><em>

The entire club was completely crowded. As the cast walked in, they looked around, already ready to have a fun night. Naya and Heather ran immediately to the crowd of dancing people, pushing through to get to the middle of everyone. A lot of the guys, like Harry and Kevin, followed them and started dancing, completely showing off. Lea laughed as she watched them.

Everyone else found something to do as well, but Cory was still standing there, feeling awkward. Lea didn't want to leave him behind, so she told Jenna and Dianna to go without her.

Lea smiled and took Cory's hand, pulling him over to the bar. They sat on a stool and each got a drink.

Taking a sip of her drink, Lea turned to look at Cory. "Are you sure you don't mind coming here with us? I want you to stay, but I know how awkward you feel when everyone is dancing."

"No, I'm fine," Cory smiled and shook his head. "You can go dance with Di and Jenna if you want, you don't have to sit with me and bore yourself to death." He smirked

"You're not boring at all! It's fun to talk to you."

Cory raised an eyebrow playfully. "It is? Well thank you. It's fun talking to you, too."

Lea giggled and took another sip of her drink. They sat and kept talking for longer than they expected to. Before they knew it, Dianna had come over and told them that everyone was ready to leave.

The cast said their goodbyes and made plans to go to Cory's house the next day and hang out in the backyard. Lea gave Dianna and Jenna each a hug and left to go home.

When she got home, Lea was exhausted. She didn't even have the energy to tweet her fans about the fun night, so she just got into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, after she got back from filming, Lea started to get ready for a date that she had with Theo. Suddenly, her phone rang. After looking at the caller ID, she answered the phone. This is how the conversation went:<p>

_-Theo?_

_-Hey Lea._

_-What's up?_

_-Look, I know that we were going to dinner together tonight…_

_-Yeah, I'm getting ready right now._

_-Well, is it okay if we do it another time? I'm busy with…something…_

_-Wait, what?_

_-I'm just not going to be able to make it tonight, sorry._

_-Oh…okay…_

_-Sorry Lea, I'll talk to later, okay?_

_-Okay…_

Lea was shocked and wondered what could have happened to make him cancel their date. She was a bit frustrated lately. Theo was consistently doing things like this; he barely spent any time with her and she was getting a bit tired of it.

Not wanting to have wasted the time she spent already getting ready, Lea finished quickly and decided to go out and eat on her own anyways.

After deciding what she was going to eat, Lea had some time before the waitress came and needed something to get her mind off of Theo. She decided to text Dianna about what had happened. It didn't take long before Dianna replied.

_Dianna: He what? Isn't this like, the millionth time he's cancelled on you?_

_ Yeah… I'm starting to wonder what he's been up too… Should I be worried?_

_Dianna: Babe, just don't let him ruin your night. Deal with him another time._

_ When's the right time?_

_Dianna: You'll know, because it'll hit you right in the face._

Lea smiled when she read this. Dianna always knew how to make her feel better.

_ Thanks Di, I'll see you at filming tomorrow. 3_

Lea put down her phone and sighed, looking around. Suddenly, Theo walked in. He wasn't alone, though. He was holding some girl's hand, and Lea swallowed as she watched them. The girl was tall and had blonde hair. Lea was felt guilty to tell herself that the girl had a perfect smile and could actually be considered pretty.

Then, Lea's heart broke in two as she watched the girl lean in and _kiss_ Theo, _her_ Theo, right on the lips. She could feel tears burning her eyes as she watched this happen right before her eyes.

Theo turned around to lead the girl to their table, locking eyes with Lea and stopping in his tracks. Letting go of the girls hand and awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets, he was lost for words.

Lea opened her mouth, but no words came out. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the restaurant before Theo or the girl could see her tears.

* * *

><p>Lea called in sick the next day, not in the mood to go to filming or anywhere else.<p>

She just spent the day in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling or burying her face in pillows crying.

Almost the entire cast kept calling her, but she didn't answer any of their calls. Lea was too upset. Then, there was a knock on her door.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, since Thursday was Thanksgiving, I didn't get to upload a new chapter, but it's Saturday, so here's today's chapter! Enjoy!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 7- It's Officially Over  
><em>

Dianna took a crying Lea over to the couch and sat down, holding Lea tightly and rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, Lee, what happened? You haven't answered any of my calls and I got worried…" Dianna stroked Lea's hair until she got one last soft sob out.

Swallowing, the tiny brunette looked up at her friend with sad eyes. Feeling better with Dianna there, she decided to stop crying. Lea told Dianna everything, not skipping a single detail. It was hard for her not to cry while explaining, but she blinked away any tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Dianna's mouth dropped as she listened to Lea's story, anger towards Theo slowly building up inside of her.

"Di, I didn't know what to do!" Lea cried out. "I-I just ran out…"

"Sh, I know, I'm so sorry. How could he have done this to you?"

Lea didn't answer. She just sat there in Dianna's arms, tears brimming in her eyes again until she couldn't hold them back any longer.

Not able to see her friend so sad anymore, Dianna lifted Lea's face from her lap, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Lea, I hate seeing you like this."

Lea swallowed. "I'm sorry Di, I just- I'm so angry and upset…"

"Hey, you know what? If Theo was too stupid to realize that he already had the kindest, brightest, and most beautiful girl in the world to himself, that's his loss, but he does _not_ deserve to have someone cry over him. Maybe he wasn't ever really good enough for you. You need someone worth having you; no one else will do for my best friend." Dianna smiled comfortingly, taking Lea's hand. "Theo just wasn't the one… he never was."

Blinking up at Dianna, Lea took a deep breath. "Thanks Di, I'm glad you came over."

Dianna shook her head. "Of course I came over. You needed me; I wasn't about to stay home all night without checking on you."

"What about Theo?"

"What about him?"

Lea swallowed. "Well, what am I going to do? I know for sure he's going to come over soon…"

Dianna stood up, taking a deep breath and looking into Lea's eyes. "Lee, you're probably right, but there's really nothing I can do for you there… just remember, when he does come, stay true to yourself. Don't fall right back into his arms. You need to let him know that he doesn't deserve you." Dianna set a bag of food on the table. "You're probably hungry. I got you some food. Please eat it." She swallowed and left Lea alone to think about her words.

* * *

><p>Lea wasn't surprised the next day when she opened the door to find Theo there. She was surprised, though, because it was obvious that he was drunk. Lea swallowed and held the door handle nervously as looked up at him, hoping that he hadn't had <em>too<em> much to drink and the conversation would go smoothly. Theo walked straight into the house and shut the door.

"Babe-"

"Theo, I'm not your 'babe' anymore… how could you cheat on me?" Lea was determined to keep from crying in front of Theo, not wanting him to see that she was upset.

"What are you talking about? You _are_ my 'babe' Lee."

"Well I'm not sure I want to be anymore… what you did- it wasn't right. It hurt, a lot."

Theo reached forward, grabbing Lea's arm. "Who cares about that? Just forget about it and we don't have to fight."

"I care!" Lea yanked her arm away from him. "I care about it! I always trusted you! You have no idea how badly you broke my heart and I'm done!"

A glare formed on Theo's face. "You're not done. You're not done until I say you're done. You're mine."

Lea took a step back. "Theo, you need to leave immediately. I don't want you here." She swallowed, gathering the courage before saying, "We're through."

* * *

><p>Lea was crouched on her living room floor, sobbing with her hand against her cheek. She was still there when Cory peered into the open door. Dianna had an interview but she asked him to check on Lea for her because she was still worried.<p>

Cory shut the door softly behind him and looked around. Hearing someone crying softly, he rushed to find Lea in the living room and crouched down beside her.

"Lea, what happened? Are you okay?"

Lea couldn't respond. She was too afraid and was crying too much. Cory lifted her face so she was looking at him and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Hey…" Cory spoke softly and soothingly. "What happened? Di sent me to check on you… she told me about you and Theo. I hope that's okay." He took a deep breath as more tears slid down Lea's cheeks. "Lee, you can tell me… what happened?"

Lea looked down, hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted to tell him, and she knew she could. For some reason, Lea felt comfortable with Cory. He made her feel safe. "Theo… he came."

Cory swallowed. "Oh… and?"

"I-I broke up with him… but-"

Cory reached forward and took Lea's hand. "What?"

"H-he hit me…" Lea burst into tears, burying her face in her hands.

When Cory heard her say this, he became angry. He was furious that Theo had hit Lea. He was about to storm out to find Theo when he looked back down at the small, sobbing figure and decided that she needed him to stay with her.

Hesitantly, Cory scooped Lea's small body up into his strong arms and carried her to her bedroom, setting her down softly among the pillows. Having her lay down, he covered her with the soft comforter.

"Lea, don't worry. It'll be okay. Just get some rest. Try and sleep."

Reluctantly, Lea nodded, knowing that he was right. She really just wanted to get some rest. Hoping that he would stay while she slept, maybe watching television or something, Lea finally fell deeply asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make up for it. Enjoy! (By the way, the last chapter was supposed to have the chapter name, so I fixed that.)**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 8- Trying to Hold Back Tears_

Cory had wanted to find Theo. He was furious that Theo had hit Lea. Somehow, he needed to make Lea feel safe again. Cory hated to see her upset. So, after thinking about what was best for her, he decided that he needed to stay with her and be there when she woke up. Lea had gone through so much already, and he could only imagine how frightened she would be if she woke up and he had left; it would probably be obvious that he had gone to find Theo.

Instead, he sat on her couch and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, he found a show and lay back, accidentally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Lea woke up before Cory did, rubbing her tear-swollen eyes and sitting up. At first, she just sat there, taking a deep breath, but then she forced herself to stand up. Checking the time, she realized that it was probably time to have dinner. She walked out of her room and found a sleeping Cory on the couch.<p>

She didn't want to wake him, but Lea wasn't very hungry and didn't know if Cory wanted to go home for dinner. Gently, she kneeled down next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Cory?" she said softly. "Cory, wake up."

Cory blinked as he opened his eyes. When he saw Lea, he quickly sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Lea shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you were hungry. If you want, I have some food here that I can make."

"No, it's okay. I'll make it. Are you hungry?"

"Not really…" Lea looked down.

Cory stood up. "Come on, you have to eat something… please? I don't want you to starve." He smiled softly. "That wouldn't be good."

A small trace of a smile formed on Lea's face. "Fine, I'll have a little bit. Thank you Cor."

Cory slowly bent down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it."

He then went into the kitchen to make them both something to eat.

* * *

><p>After eating, Lea didn't want Cory to leave, but she would feel bad if he stayed because he'd have to sleep on the couch, so she assured him that she would be okay. Cory wrapped her in a quick hug before he left, Lea shutting the door behind him.<p>

Even though she had slept through half of the day, she was still tired and she knew that she would have to show up at work the next day, so she went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Lea went to work, she decided that she wanted to tell the cast that she was no longer with Theo. She left out the part about him slapping her, though, because she knew that if she told them, there would be a whole mob of angry people breaking down Theo's door that very day.<p>

The only person she told was Dianna, who promised not to go crazy.

She was relieved to get through the day without any trouble, and filming even got her mind off of Theo for the time being.

It went by just a bit too fast for her, though, because as soon as she got home, she couldn't help but remember when Theo had hit her and she began to cry all over again.

* * *

><p>Lea woke up in the morning, not even remembering when she fell asleep. It was Saturday, and she had no work that day or the next. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, signaling that she had a text message.<p>

_Cory: Hey, just checking on you. Did you want to go and grab a coffee?_

_ I'm fine, thanks Cor. And sure, that would be great._

_Cory: Okay, I'll be at your place to pick you up in about twenty minutes._

Lea put down her phone and took a quick shower before getting on some jeans and a sweater. By the time she was finished getting ready, Cory knocked on the door. She grabbed her purse and opened the door; they walked back out to Cory's car and he drove them to a nearby café.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time… I've been super busy! Here's Chapter 9 though! This one was really fun to write, as were all of the others… drama! I think you guys are going to like this chapter a lot, though… read and you'll know why!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 9- Not Just an Acting Kind of Kiss_

When they pulled into the parking lot in front of the café, Cory walked around to the passenger's side of the car, opening the door for Lea as she stepped out. As soon as they walked into the café, people recognized them and rushed to get their autographs, but finally everyone left them to enjoy their morning. Stepping into the line, Lea already knew how she wanted her coffee: dark with a splash of rice milk. When they got to the front of the line, Lea was about to say what she wanted when Cory said it for her. She had no idea that he knew her coffee order but didn't say anything as he paid and they sat down at a table to wait for their coffee.

While Cory and Lea were sitting there, the door would open occasionally when a customer arrived. One of the customers, though, was someone that they were not very comfortable with…

Cory was in the seat that faced the door. He was just talking to Lea when _he_ came in. Cory swallowed and tried to keep Lea from noticing, speaking quieter. Lea had noticed how awkward he was acting all of a sudden, though.

"What is it?" she asked, looking curious. "What happened?" She turned around, scanning the line of customers when she saw the guy that Cory had seen. Swallowing, she turned back around, trying to act normal. "I was bound to run into Theo sometime. It's no big deal. If he see's us, we just walk away."

Cory was concerned for Lea, though. "Are you sure? We can go if you want."

"No, it's fine." Lea shook her head. "I'm not going to let him ruin my morning… he might not even see us-"

A girl suddenly came up to their table. "Hi, I'm a huge fan of your show, Glee. I was wondering if I could get an autograph from both of you."

Cory and Lea politely gave the girl their autographs, but soon there was a short line of people waiting for their turn, and of course, this caught Theo's attention. Looking over the people, Theo saw who everyone was making a commotion about. He was surprised, though, to see that she was with Cory.

As soon as the line disappeared, he began to walk over to their table. "What are you two doing here together?"

Lea cut Cory off, who had opened his mouth to say something. "We're just getting coffee and we're leaving soon. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to enjoy our morning without any interruptions."

Theo scoffed. "Well then go somewhere private if that's the truth. Do you seriously expect me to believe that when you just had a mob of fans and were completely okay with it? I'm not going anywhere soon, why don't we chat?" Theo dragged a chair to sit next to Lea, obviously close to her.

Lea sat on the other end of her chair. "That's different. They're fans and signing a few autographs here and there isn't an interruption."

"Fine, well then I'm just like a fan." Theo leaned closer to her. "What can you do about it?"

Lea shook her head. "I can leave." She got up and picked up her bag, Cory standing up as well. Before Theo could do anything, they rushed out of the café with their coffee and got in Cory's car. Theo watched as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Lea looked out the window, holding back tears.

Cory looked over at her. "Hey, don't worry. You did the right thing, breaking up with the jerk. He'll stop bothering you soon… just don't let him bother you."

She turned her head to look at him. "What if he doesn't stop, though? It's not like I can avoid him for the rest of my life… I don't know, I just- I think I want to go home now."

Cory nodded. "Of course."

They were silent during the rest of the drive and Cory walked with her into her apartment. Lea looked up at him after shutting the door.

"Thanks, for taking me out and trying to cheer me up. I'm sorry that I had to end it."

"Don't worry about it Lee," Cory said. "I would have wanted to go home too."

Looking at each other, Cory couldn't help but get lost in Lea's big brown eyes. Lea stared up at him, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, they both leaned towards each other until their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn't like the fake kisses that they shared while acting or anything like that. It was a real kiss that told each other how they've always felt about each other in just one instant. The five seconds seemed like an eternity, and time seemed to freeze as they both felt a spark between them. Stunned, they pulled back, unable to process what had just happened.

When Cory could speak again, he spoke softly. "I-I'm sorry… I need to go."

Then he walked out of the room. Lea stood there for a long time, just remembering how their lips had fit perfectly with one another's.

* * *

><p>Lea barely slept all night, and neither did Cory. They both kept thinking about what would happen next. They knew that they loved each other and would do anything to be together, but what would happen to their careers? What would Ryan say if they decided to be together and he found out? Most of all, though, what would they do when they saw each other again?<p>

Unable to wait until Monday, Cory called Lea, but she didn't answer. He called many times, but Lea didn't know what she would say to him if she picked up her phone. Finally, Cory called Dianna and, knowing that he could trust her, told her what had happened and that he needed to talk to Lea. Dianna wasn't shocked; she knew that they had chemistry and that this would eventually happen. She called Lea immediately. Not knowing that Dianna knew, Lea answered the phone.

"Dianna?"

"Lee, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Listen, I know what happened…"

"What? But how-"

"Cory has been calling you all morning and you haven't been answering so he finally called me. He told me everything."

"Di, I don't know what to do!"

"Look, I think you need to call him. You need to figure this out or you could lose your chance."

"My… chance?"

"Oh please Lea, don't try and keep secrets from your best friend. I know that you like him. The thing is, I know something else… he totally likes you back."

Lea blushed to herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, you two? Yeah, you're perfect for each other and you know it. Plus, it's super obvious that you guys like each other. Once again, don't try to keep things from me. These are the things that girls need each other for." It was silent for a moment. "Come on, tell me about it."

Lea couldn't hold back any longer. "Di, it was perfect! I felt sparks and everything! It was the most amazing moment of my life… I seriously wish that it could have lasted a million years."

Dianna giggled. "That's adorable! Listen, I know that you're worried about being with him because of other people… my advice, if that's why you guys won't be together: have a secret relationship. If that's the only way, then so be it, but you two are meant for each other. Just until you guys decide that you want to tell, you can keep it a secret!"

"I don't know… do you really think that would work?"

"Listen, why else would I be encouraging you to keep a secret like that? I'm warning you though, it's going to be hard and you're not going to be able to have a normal relationship with him if you need it to be a secret. There's going to be consequences."

"But?"

"But I know that you'll agree with me when I say it'll be worth it."

Lea smiled into the phone. "I think you're right."

"Now, call Cory! Frankenteen's dying to talk to you. He's really worried."

They said goodbye and hung up. Taking a deep breath, Lea called Cory's cell phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I didn't upload last week because I was busy with things for the holidays. Also, I'm going to Utah this week. I'm bringing my laptop, but just in case I don't get to write another chapter, I'm uploading this short one for you guys. Enjoy!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 10- Our Little Secret_

Cory answered the phone on the first ring. He had been waiting in his living room, pacing the floors and staring at the phone, calling her over and over, but she wouldn't pick up. Now he was worried. What if she was angry at him for kissing her and running out? Cory knew that he would never be able to live if their relationship had been ruined. Of course, the kiss was the most amazing thing in the world to him, and he didn't wish it away at all, but if he knew that it would cause him to _lose_ Lea, he never would have let it happen.

"Hello? Lea?"

"Hi Cory… I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your calls."

"It's okay… if you're angry with me, I understand."

"No, I'm not angry with you! I kissed you just as much as you kissed me. It wasn't your fault."

"So… you're not mad?"

"No… do you regret it?"

"The kiss? N-no…"

"Me neither…"

"You don't?"

"Not even if I tried… Dianna called me. She made me admit something to myself that I was too afraid to show before; I think I'm ready to tell you. I just don't know how you're going to take it… I'm almost afraid."

"Lea, you can tell me anything… and I have something to tell you too. You go first though."

Then, Lea said what Cory wished for every day but thought wasn't true: "I have feelings for you."

Lea swallowed. "I don't know how else to put it because I haven't, like, prepared a speech or anything, but I needed to tell you and that's the simplest way… I always knew, deep inside of me, that I had feelings for you, but I guess that I didn't want to reveal them for a few reasons. One, I was with Theo, but that's eliminated from the things holding me back. Two, I didn't want to wreck our friendship. It's too important to me and I wouldn't trade it for the world. And three, other people. I kept thinking of a ton of things that would happen. What would Ryan say? Would he let us keep our jobs? Would we ever have a normal relationship without paparazzi around every corner? You know, questions like that… but Di gave me an idea… but I don't think we'll use it because, well, you don't feel the same way… do you?"

Cory swallowed. "That's actually what I was going to tell you. I have feelings for you too. And I would do anything to be yours… whatever plan Di thought of… if it's the craziest idea in the world but it would work, then I'll do it. I just… I want to be with you and I'm the happiest person in the world because I just found out that you feel the same way."

Lea smiled softly to herself, completely ecstatic. "Well good, because it is kind of crazy… Di thinks- if we were to want to be together- we could… keep it a secret. Of course Di would know because it's her idea, but I mean keep it a secret from other-"

Cory cut her off. "Yes. I want to. It'll be hard and we can't be together in public in that way… but it's worth it. It'll be our little secret… and Di's. Now, check outside your door…"

As soon as Lea had called Cory, he had rushed out of his house and driven to her place. When Lea opened the door, before she even saw him, he leaned down and captures her lips in a tender kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry that it's been so long! I love this chapter though, so enjoy it! It's been a month of Monchele already! :D**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 11- A Month Already_

There was no doubt in either Lea or Cory's minds that the two were completely and utterly in love. Whenever they didn't work too late, they always went to either Lea's apartment or Cory's house just to be with each other. These were always their favorite times every week. Lea and Cory wouldn't even do very much, they just appreciated and enjoyed being able to be alone together. Nothing that they did was ever really planned; they would do things like talk about their relationship, discuss things that have been happening and what they should do about their secret, and, more often than not, spend some quality time together on the couch, exchanging tender kisses. Everything seemed to be completely perfect for Cory and Lea, and they couldn't have been happier.

Before they knew it, it had been a month from September 19, the first day of their relationship. Luckily, they weren't at work very long that day, even though it had been complete torture for them not to be able to run to each other and say 'Happy One Month Anniversary!' Finally, at about five o'clock, Lea and Cory got in their own cars and drove to Cory's, as they had planned.

Before he had left for work, Cory had started cooking their dinner so that it would be done by the time he was home. He hurried so that he would have some time before Lea arrived; he wanted that night to be perfect.

Lea lightly knocked on the door, and Cory hurried to open it and gazed up and down at the beautiful woman standing at his door. Luckily for Cory, Lea had taken time in the bathroom to get ready, giving him plenty of time to make sure that night would be perfect. Cory couldn't believe how well she did getting ready, though, and for a moment he couldn't speak.

Lea was wearing a strapless, light purple dress; Cory instantly remembered that purple was her favorite color. Her silver high heels showed off her perfectly painted toenails, which matched her fingernails. Lea had pulled back her hair in a neat but simple ponytail, curling it so that the bundle of beautiful hair looked perfect lying against her back and complimenting her beautiful, sparkling earrings. Lea mostly waited for Cory to notice her necklace, though.

"You're wearing the star necklace that Finn gave Rachel!"

Lea giggled softly. "While I was waiting to have to go on set I went to my costume trailer and saw it immediately… I thought that, technically, you gave it to me, because you're Finn and I'm Rachel, and I couldn't help but steal it."

Cory eyed her playfully. "Oh Lea, so now you're starting to steal things, are you?"

'Well, let me reword that. I didn't 'steal' it, I borrowed it. I'm returning it as soon as I go back to work. I'm just using it for tonight because I thought that it would be cute… plus, I needed a necklace that I knew you'd like." She shrugged, blushing softly.

"I do like it," Cory said, "but that just made this the perfect time to give you your anniversary gift early."

Cory pulled her to the living room, where a small, square package sat on the coffee table. Lea couldn't help but wonder what he could've gotten her for their one-month anniversary. Carefully unwrapping the package, Lea gasped at the necklace. It was similar to the gold necklace with a star charm that she was wearing, but this one was made of white gold, which she knew was even more expensive. Another thing about it made it even better than the gold one though. Around the entire star were many tiny diamonds.

Real. Freaking. Diamonds.

Lea's jaw dropped when she realized how much the necklace must have cost. "C-Cory, it's beautiful… but it's too much. I mean, it's only been a month; you didn't have to get this for me. This probably cost you a fortune-"

Cory shook his head, cutting her off. "It wasn't just any month, though. It was the best month of my life. I want to give this to you. Hey, now you don't have to steal jewelry from your costume trailer." He chuckled.

Laughing lightly, Lea looked at the necklace admiringly. It was beautiful. "Do I have to put it on myself?"

"No, I could do that for you." Cory smiled and took the necklace gently from her as she turned around. First, he took the one she was wearing off and she put it in her silver clutch to keep it safe. Then, Cory placed the necklace around her neck and clasped the two ends together.

When Lea turned around, Cory was reminded, once again, that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. And she was all his. He knew he would always cherish her and make her feel safe and beautiful.

Lea blushed softly, seeing him gaze at her in that adorable way. Finally, he told her to take a look at herself and she walked over to the bathroom where a mirror was. Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of herself wearing that beautiful necklace that was given to her by Cory, now her favorite necklace in the world.

* * *

><p>The rest of that night was perfect. Lea had gotten Cory a nice watch and then they ate. Cory had made a delicious vegan meal that Lea had mentioned loving. The table was a beautiful set up for two, with a candle illuminating the dim room. Lea loved how romantic he was being.<p>

Suddenly, when they finished eating, Cory gazed into her eyes. "Happy one-month Anniversary Lea," he said softly.

Lea smiled softly. "Happy one-month Anniversary Cory."

Then, Cory said something that surprised even himself. He knew this was going to happen, but he never expected it to be that soon. He just was looking into her big, brown, sparkling eyes and knew that she was the one. "I love you Lea." He wasn't just saying that. Cory really loved her, and he was relieved that he knew how he felt and that she knew as well. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders now that the words that have been hidden inside of him since he had seen Lea for the first time finally were able to be spoken.

Lea was surprised, but only for a moment, because she knew that he wasn't lying and that was what she had wanted him to say the whole time. It was almost surreal that this was happening, but Lea knew it would all along. "I love you too, Cory."


	12. Chapter 12

**I know what you're thinking: "It's been too long since you've updated!" I'm really sorry guys! This entire week I wanted to update but it was show week for my school musical. (I played the scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz) It is Sunday though, which is one of my update days, and I got some time to work on this for you. It's really short because it's really late at night right now and I need to sleep, but I have a feeling you're going to love Chapter 12, so please leave me some reviews for this chapter! I want to know how much you loved the Monchele!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 12- The First Time_

Cory and Lea kissed each other softly, feeling so happy that they expressed those three words to each other after so long.

Not wanting Lea to go home, and knowing that she didn't have to since they didn't have work the next day, Cory pulled away to whisper to her. "Stay here tonight, with me."

Surprised, Lea suddenly felt nervous. It had only been a month, even though it felt like longer since she learned so much about Cory and they spent so much time together, and she felt unsure about going to deep into a relationship so little time after getting out of another one. Now, being reminded of Theo and how terrible her love life was just a month ago, tears started to sting her eyes.

Cory immediately noticed, knowing her too well, and reassured her. "You don't have to, that was meant to be a question. I'm sorry if this is going too fast for you. I have no problem at all if you're uncomfortable with sleeping here."

Cory didn't want to see her cry, so he scooped her up in his arms and sat on the couch with her on his lap. Holding her head against his chest, he rocked her back and forth soothingly. Suddenly, Lea felt safe, like nothing could happen to her when she was in Cory's arms. She forgot all about Theo. He was just a stepping stone to get across a river that led to Cory. Lea knew that Cory was the only one for her and wanted him to know that.

Looking up, Lea smiled softly into Cory's eyes. "Now I'm asking… can I stay here tonight?"

Cory barely had enough time to grin before their lips met in the tenderest kiss they had ever shared. For some reason that they never found out, that kiss told them both at the same time what they wanted and what the other person wanted.

Lea wrapped her arms around Cory's neck at the same time as he lifted her up and took her into his bedroom. That night wouldn't just be a hookup or anything at all. It would be love.

Setting her down in his bed as gently as possible, Cory hovered above Lea, their lips having never detached. Not wanting Lea to feel rushed, Cory allowed her to make the first move. She slipped her fingers under the edges of his jacket and pulled it off of him. Next, she flipped them over so that she could more easily undo his tie and the buttons on his shirt. A minute later, these items were gone. This was the first time that they removed their lips from each others.

Lea wanted to take in every bit of Cory. She gazed down at his muscular features, allowing her hands to barely skim his skin. Cory shivered slightly at her soft touch, not believing that he was about to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world. In that moment, he knew he was the luckiest guy on Earth.

Next, they sat up and Cory carefully removed her necklace, let her hair loose, and took her heels off for her. Lea then guided his hands to her back, where he unzipped her dress. They removed it and Lea lied down, her long hair covering the pillows under her head. Cory undid his own belt and took off his pants, shoes, and socks.

They stared at each other for a moment before removing their undergarments for each other. Suddenly, Cory stopped. He stared up and down Lea's entire body, seeing her as the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Blushing softly under his gaze, Lea took his hand, setting it on her chest and giving his hands permission to roam her entire body, which they did.

After making Lea feel beautiful for just over five minutes, Lea took his hands, kissing one softly before nodding up at him. Instantly worried about hurting her, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and, ever so gently, moved her hands to his shoulders for support. Lea shut her eyes as he slowly entered her, Lea allowing moans to escape her lips. He sighed in relief to himself, knowing that he wasn't hurting her, but was making her feel good. Slowly, he pushed further into her, and eventually began to thrust into her.

Lea's nails dug into his shoulders as she began to moan louder. As her hips instinctively bucked, banging against his, he sped up. After Cory had already been undressing and feeling her for over ten minutes, she knew she couldn't last very much longer. Cory felt the same way as he continued to thrust into her.

Thirty seconds later, Lea was screaming his name in ecstasy as she came, causing him to come very shortly after inside of her.

Panting, Cory pulled out of Lea and lied beside her. Wrapping her tired body in his arms and pulling her close, he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you," Lea responded.

Feeling exhausted and comfortable with each other, they easily fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they woke up at about the same time as each other. They spent a long time just smiling at each other, kissing, and cuddling, when suddenly, as Lea was recalling the previous night's events, her eyes widened in panic and she sat up.<p>

Worried, Cory sat up as well, taking her hand. "Are you okay babe?"

Lea turned to him, feeling light-headed as she said, "We didn't use protection last night."


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh, seriously? I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. I have really been wanting to upload, though, trust me, but my laptop broke so I haven't had any writing time. I fixed it tonight though and I didn't want to go to bed until I wrote you guys another chapter because it's been way too long. I got some readers wanting Lea to be pregnant… well, I have no idea if she will be! You better read to find out!**

A Monchele Romance

_Chapter 13- Surprise, Surprise_

Lea's eyes were filled with panic and now that she had put the fact in his mind, Cory's were too. He knew it would only make her more panicked, though, and wanted to be strong for her.

"Lea, baby, calm down…" He hushed her gently and stroked her hair. Honestly, though, he didn't know what to say. Cory needed some time to think, and he knew the only way he'd get it. "Lay down. Go back to sleep. It's the morning after our anniversary and our first time together… just relax. Please Lea; don't worry about this right now."

Finally, he persuaded her to lie back down and put his arms around her. While she slept, he would think. Even though she was completely frantic, after a long time she couldn't help but fall asleep in his warm arms.

'Time to think,' Cory thought to himself. He had no idea what to think about, though. He already knew the main facts. After considering this, Cory decided that if he knew the facts, he should just list them out.

One: Lea is extremely sensitive because of Theo. Two: I love her, she loves me, and I'll do anything for her. Three: Yesterday was our one-month Anniversary and we made love to each other for the first time. (It was the most amazing experience of my life.) Four: We weren't paying attention to some important things and now she might be pregnant. Five: If she's pregnant, it means a lot of things: everyone will eventually find out that we're together, we might get kicked off of the show, we won't have any more privacy, and I'll have to be a father.

* * *

><p>Cory hadn't realized how slowly and carefully he was thinking until Lea stirred in his arms. Looking at the clock, he realized that it had probably been about two hours since Lea fell asleep.<p>

"Cory?" Lea woke up, her eyelids slowly fluttering open.

"Lea I think we should find out. It should be now. What's the point in waiting? I just…I want to get it over with."

Swallowing, Lea slowly nodded, knowing he was right. Putting the truth off would do nothing except for possibly make everything worse.

The couple got out of bed silently and got dressed. After they ate Cory put on a hoodie just in case someone recognized him and told Lea he'd go to the drugstore and she could stay.

* * *

><p>Lea couldn't sit down. She was way too worried. As soon as Cory got back she started to feel even worse and had to sit down for a few minutes. Finally, she took the pregnancy tests from him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.<p>

After what seemed like ages, Lea still wasn't out. Cory knocked on the door a few times and eventually put his ear against the door, trying to find out what was going on. All he could hear was…crying?

Cory was worried. "Lea, open the door. Please just unlock it. What's wrong?"

Once he had given her a few more soothing pleads, he heard a click as she unlocked the door. Immediately opening it, he stood frozen. On the counter, right in front of him, were four different tests. He looked at the first one- positive. He looked at the second one- positive. He looked at the third one- positive. Cory's heart was barely beating anymore as he looked at the final one- positive.

Cory dropped to his knees and hugged Lea to his chest, trying not to seem like he was panicking as he rubbed her back.

"Lea, sh…please, stop crying baby…I hate when you cry…"

After about ten minutes, Lea couldn't cry anymore if she wanted to. She finally looked up at Cory with her puffy red eyes. "There's nothing we can do, so why am I crying? It's not helping at all… we have to do something."

"Wait, Lea," Cory said, cutting her off. "Don't have an abortion."

"No, I know. That would be cruel. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed a child for our mistake. It's just like killing it if it were alive…" She frowned.

"Good," Cory nodded, glad that they both agreed on that.

"I just meant that we need to figure out what we're going to do. Eventually, everyone is going to know. Cory, I just don't know what to do!"

Lea can't help but break into another fit of sobs. She needed to feel his arms around her, needed the safety he never failed to provide for her. Immediately, she moved into his lap, burying her face in his hoodie. Cory wrapped his arms around her tightly, rocking her back and forth to soothe her.

"Hey," Cory whispered. "Don't worry…we're going to get through this. Okay? I know we will. Do you want to know why?"

This got Lea to slowly look up at him. "Why?"

Cory's voice was so gentle and loving. He pulled her in for a soft kiss before saying, "Don't you remember? We love each other…"

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm a little off because of how long it's been. (Once again, sorry.) Anyways, this story is really becoming dramatic, isn't it? I hope you guys like it, though. Reviews are appreciated! I love to know how you guys like my writing and I also love comments/tips because I want to make my writing better so you guys will be more interested in it. Thanks readers!**


End file.
